1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices in which a display region (a pixel portion) and a peripheral circuit (a driver portion) are provided in the same substrate have been widely used. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of using oxide semiconductor transistors in the display region and the peripheral circuit.